blood red snow
by thatpotterfreak
Summary: a wealthy woman is found dead and a rather interesting love triangle is formed, its up to the CBI team to see through the lies. there will be rigspelt! rated T for cursing and future chapters
1. winter deaths

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist =[**

**A/N got detention today for making paper planes, I wasn't planning on throwing them in the class I made them in, yet I still got it, unfair or what?! Anyways, here is my new story, idk if I like the name for it though, couldn't think of one, so I'm open to suggestions =] this is a slightly changed version btw. read and review...**

Grace Van Pelt hated winter. It was always cold, and made her look extremely pale. She shivered as she picked up a pen and started doodling flowers, to try and convince herself that spring was just around the corner, even though it was December, and Christmas was just around the corner. Christmas was the only good part of winter, that and new years. She lost concentration and dropped her pen and cursed lightly as she picked it up, spinning it around her fingers.

'Bored Van Pelt?' Jane asked

'Really, am I that obvious?'

'Meh, who isn't bored?'

'People who aren't in work, not doing anything'

At that she was interrupted by Lisbon

'You are doing something now, a women has been found dead, stabbed right in the heart, her name is Stella York, age 25, come on, everyone, in the cars' she said

Grace groaned quietly, it was windy outside, she hoped the place they were going to was heated, and inside. She sat in the passenger seat and Rigsby got in the drivers.

'Hello sunshine' he said as he started the engine and pulling out

'It would be nice if there was one' she grumbled

'I like winter, you can build snow men'

'I hate it, it's cold all the time'

'That's Sacramento winters for you'

'They're stupid'

'And so is killing someone before Christmas, what is it, 23 days away?'

'Just about, let's wrap this one up quick, I'm not working Christmas eve'

'What, wrap it up like a present? I don't think I would want a case for Christmas'

'It's closure for the family present'

'Still, I'm not working Christmas eve'

'I don't think anyone is'

They pulled up to the house, if you could call it that, it was a mansion, rolling green grass and trees, even though it was winter.

'Wow, she was well off' Rigsby whistled

'Tell me about it'

They got out into the freezing cold winter day, and ran up the path to meet Lisbon, Jane, and Cho, with the local PD. They were with a shaken up girl in her early 20s in a maid uniform.

'Hey boss, got any more details?' Grace asked

'Stella York, 25, her father was rich, only child, so inherited all his money, hence the expensive house, this is Lexi Hartley, she was her maid, and one of her closest friends, she was the one to discover the body' Lisbon informed

'Ok, where is the body?' Rigsby asked

'Bedroom, a lot of blood'

They walked into the room, and to see that Lisbon wasn't lying, there was a lot of blood, all over the floor, and bed. In the middle of the room, Stella lay with a big hole in her chest, blood covering her. She was a pretty woman, with her jet black hair straight down her back, bright blue eyes, and dark skin. She wore a once white blouse and dark blue jeans with black boots. She lay on her back, hair splayed out around her, eyes open, staring at absolutely nothing.

'Do we have time of death?' Grace asked

'Lexi says she was out last night, left around 8, got back here at 6.30 this morning, she didn't find the body until around 9.30, when she decided to see where Stella was, coroner is working around that, but she thinks around 10-2'

'I want to talk to Lexi' Jane announced

'Ok, but no funny business, ok?' Lisbon warned

'Of course'

Jane walked off in search of Lexi, who was crying in her room

'Hello Lexi' he said

'What do you want?' she asked

'I want to help, but to do that, I will need your help, will talk to me?'

'If it means we can solve this, of course'

'Ok, did she have any enemies?'

'No, everyone liked her'

'Well, obviously someone didn't, otherwise I wouldn't be here'

'Don't say that, I just walked in to find my best friend dead' she spat

'I walked in to find my wife and daughter dead' he said calmly

'Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated, I want someone to blame, I guess I shouldn't take it out on those who want to help me'

'No, that wouldn't be wise, now, was she romantically involved with anyone?'

'Yes, a man named Steve, you don't think he had anything to do with it?

'Could be possible, what's Steve's last name?'

'Parks, he works at an accountants building up town, Layton accountancy I think'

'Ok, that's all' he said walking off

'Mr Jane?'

'Yes?'

'When you find who did it, can you tell me, they need a taste of their own medicine!' she said

'Lexi, revenge is a stupid thing, don't bother with it'

'It's not fair, what did she do to deserve this?'

'I don't know, but it's my job to find out' he said walking out of the room

'Lisbon' he said

'Yes?'

'She had a lover, Steve Parks, an accountant'

'Ok, Van Pelt, I need you to go look him up, the you and Rigsby go talk to him' she ordered

'Yes boss' she said getting into the car and driving off

'You still hate winter?' he asked

'I thought we had dealt with this'

'Nope, not finished yet'

'Go on'

'My birthday is in winter'

'Ok, there is one more thing to add to my 4 thing long list of good stuff about winter'

'What else is on it?'

'Your birthday, Christmas, new years and snow, when it's not slushy and cold'

'Grace, snow is always cold'

'I know, but when it isn't so cold outside'

'You are so cute' he smiled

She giggled and blushed as they pulled into the CBI building. They went up to the bull pen and Grace looked up Steve Parks on the computer, she got all the accountants results, but no criminal records or anything, then she saw a small other result come up, he had changed his name, from Liam Jones. She looked that up to find that he used to live in Davis, and he had tried to murder his ex girlfriend. She stood up and walked over to Rigsby and informed him on the news.

'So, should we mention Liam, or not?' he asked

'Best not for now, I have got the computer ready to send alerts to my phone, if anything comes up'

'Ok, let's go' he said, pulling her away from a very important update.


	2. runaways and snowstorms

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, hate writing this =[**

**A/N have a big research project, again, grrr. Hopefully it won't interfere with updates. It is rather funny as I usually start writing around 4 when I get home from school, and then I don't UD until around 9, hmm, maybe I should delete solitaire, or something, anyways, read and review.... (caution, rigspeltyness ahead =])**

Grace and Rigsby walked into Layton accountancies, in the heart of the city, and went up to reception.

'Hi, I'm agent Van Pelt and this is agent Rigsby of the CBI, we were wondering if we would be able to speak to Mr Parks' she said flashing her badge

'I'm afraid he is in a meeting at the moment' the young receptionist said

'Ma'am, this is urgent'

'So is his meeting'

'Ma'am, we are investigating a homicide, we do need to talk to him urgently'

'Ok, very well, please wait here' she said

They sat waiting in two uncomfortable chairs, until Steve Parks came out.

'What has happened?' he asked as he came out worriedly

'Sir, is there somewhere private we can talk?'

'Yes, of course, my office is this way' he said walking off towards a posh lake view office

He sat down at his desk and indicated for them to sit down in the chairs opposite him.

'Sir, we are very sorry to inform you that your girl friend, Stella York was found dead in her home early this morning' Grace said

'Oh my god, was she murdered?'

'Yes, I am afraid so'

'Oh god, who did this?'

'We aren't sure yet, but we were hoping you could help us'

'That maid of hers, was always hassling her for more money' he said

'OK' Grace said as her phone beeped 'Please excuse me'

She opened it up, and saw that she had gotten some more information on Steve Parks, that back when he was Liam Jones, he had had an affair with Lexi, the maid.

'Rigsby, look at this' she said giving her phone to him

'Mr Parks, did you ever go by the name, Liam Jones?' Rigsby asked

'Oh shit!' he said getting up and running for the door

'Police, stop!' they yelled, chasing him along the corridor

He ran into his meeting room, stupidly where everyone of his important people he was probably trying to close a business deal.

'Police! Put your hands behind your back!' Rigsby yelled

'Ok, ok, don't shoot' he said, surrendering

'Mr Parks, what is going on?' one of the men asked

'Don't worry, meeting postponed, talk to the receptionist for a date' he said as Grace lead him out

They walked out past the front desk, and the receptionist spoke up

'Mr Parks, is everything ok?' she asked

'Yes, Florence, please, give the gentlemen the new date, and not Thursday, I'm taking a day off' he said

'Yes, of course' she said busying herself.

They sat in the car, driving back to Sacramento which seemed like it took forever, as they were both itching to talk to Steve about his previous life. When they finally arrived, Jane and Lisbon were sitting talking on his couch.

'You know, you can't just say stuff like that, she was distraught'

'Well, someone didn't like her, that was all I was saying'

'And she didn't appreciate it, all I'm saying is be more considerate, that's all, ok?'

'Yes ma'am' he said, pushing his feet along the couch, trying to get her off

'Ok, I get the idea' she said getting up and walking towards her office when Grace and Rigsby walked in.

'Oh, hello boss, Mr Parks has some things he would like to tell us' Rigsby said

'Ok, do you want Jane kept out, he is having an insensitive day today'

'For now, yes'

'Very well' she said, going to inform him

They went into the interrogation room and sat him down opposite them.

'So, Mr Parks, we have information saying you tried to kill your former girlfriend, Alicia Stone, is this true, or were you sent to jail for 14 months for no reason?' Rigsby said

'Nope, that's true, she caught me cheating, called the lawyers, tried to get everything I had, tried to poison her, but it didn't work, so I took the simple method, got a gun, shot, but missed by inches, got the police, was in jail, and yadda, yadda, yadda'

'It also says you were cheating on your secretary, back when you were Liam, with Lexi, the maid, and now someone you just so happen to be involved with, dies, and her maid is the woman you used to date, coincidence or what?' Rigsby said

'I didn't know Lexi was here'

'Uh huh'

'I'm serious, look, I don't care about her, god, for all you know, she was jealous that I was with Stella, and killed her, wasn't she the one to discover her?'

'We will talk to Lexi at a later date about this issue, now, did you try and mislead us by saying about Lexi wanting a pay rise or not?'

'No, she was, Stella said'

'Ok, I will need Lexi's view on that, now, you can go for now, don't leave town, and we may need to talk to you again'

'Thank you' he said, as Grace unlocked his hand cuffs

'We will be in touch' Rigsby called as he walked out

'We should talk to Lisbon' Grace said

'Ok, then we are going to talk to Lexi'

They told Lisbon what they had found out and their plan to talk to Lexi, and she told them to go find her. They went into Lexi's house, to find it all over the place.

'Lexi?' Grace called

'She isn't here'

'Well no shit Sherlock'

'No, she has run for it, all her snow gear is gone, you don't live up here and not have it, and a whole lot of food has gone too, and this map here, red pen beside it, the forest park has been circled, she is in there' he said

'So, my newly found psychic senses are telling me we drive back to Sacramento, tell Lisbon, who will tell us to come back up here, so about another 2 hours in the car, am I right?'

'No, we will call Lisbon and go looking for her, we are dressed warm enough, right?'

'Ok, that sounds a hell of a lot better' Grace said

An hour later, they were out in the woods, looking for Lexi, with the map in Lexi's house, when the weather started turning around, the wind picked up, and it started to snow.

'Ok, another reason I hate winter, unpredictable weather!' Grace yelled over the wind

'Come on, there is a cabin over here, we can't keep looking for her in this weather'

Rigsby pulled her along into the cabin and they shut and dead bolted the door.

'Shit, no reception, the storm must've blown cables down or something' Grace said

'Well, it's 5.30 now, and if this storm is typical one, we won't get out of here until morning, so, we have a whole night to our selves'

'Maybe winter isn't so bad after all' Grace smiled, crawling over to Rigsby, and kissing him hard.

**A/N haha, making you wait, but next chapter will be immensely rigspelt, guarantee! I sat out on my roof for an hour today, as I didn't want to do dishes, my mom has 4 other kids who know how to use a srubbing brush and a tea towel, so what if they are 7 and 9, I had to dishes when I was their age. Sorry about the late UD doc manager is down =[ Anyways, reviews = distraction and motivation!**


	3. cabin: part 1

**Disclaimer: if I owned it, that stupid CBI rule wouldn't exist, but alas, I don't and I does**

**A/N DON'T FREAK, THIS ISNT ALL OF THE IMMENSE RIGSPELTYNESS YOU HAVE BEEN PROMISED! I just want to know, do I do fluff, like I love you sweet kisses etc, or intense stuff, I don't know and can't decide, please let me know! Also, I nearly had to go up to A&E (ER pretty much) because my brother decided to jump off the roof onto the trampoline, luckily I managed to stop him, he didn't get dessert because of that. Please let me know what to do =]**

Grace pushed Rigsby up against the wall of the cabin and kissed him hard, pulling his tie off and untucking his shirt, all at once, kissing down his neck and across to his shoulder. She heard him moan and came back up to kiss his lips. He pushed his hands up her shirt and rested them on her waist.

'Dammit Grace, we are going to freeze' he said

'Body heat' she said quickly, kissing him some more

Grace pushed him down the wall and climbed into his lap, kissing him more intensively, when suddenly the window at the far end of the cabin blew open, sending a cascade of snow right through the cabin, and on them, saturating them. Wayne stood up and shut them, and sliding the dead bolts across them too. Grace sat in her wet blouse shivering.

'Grace, you right?'

'I'm freezing' she replied

'Where is your jacket?' he asked

'Wet as well'

'Get the cotton blouse off, it will make you colder, and have my jacket' he said passing it to her

'Thanks' she said putting it on and climbing back into his lap, kissing him more and more passionately each time.


	4. cabin: part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, but I will one day....**

**A/N here is the rest of the cabin, it's all fluffy smut. But the rest of the chapter isn't =] mom and dad are back and I am soooo glad! I took the kids easter egg shopping, of course they went for the biggest most expensive ones, and I had $20 to go between 5 of us, big mistake, we where there for 2 hours, uh, never been so bored in my life. Anyways, read and review...**

An hour later, the storm still hadn't passed and Grace lay in Rigsby's arms tracing his bones on his hand while he stroked her hair.

'Wayne?' she said

'Yea?'

'Why me?'

'What do you mean: why me?'

'You could have your pick of any girl in the world, and they would fall for you every time, why did you fight to get me?'

'Because I decided the moment I saw you I was going to get you, no matter what, screw the rules, I was going to have you'

'But I completely ignored your feelings, and mine, for ages, what was the point in waiting?'

'Usually in my relationships, the girl would come to me, and I was a gentleman and accepted them, but I never really chose them, when I saw you, I decided it was my turn to choose, and you were a perfect candidate'

'Candidate eh?'

'The only one there was'

'Much better' she said kissing him

'What made you love me?' he asked

'I don't really know, I had for a while, well, I was confused about it for a while, and then in the tunnel at the Beckworth house, I knew that you loved me no matter what, and dammit, when you were going to kiss me, I was so happy, as we would both know what was happening, unlike that hypnotised one, and when Jane interrupted, I swear to god, I would and could have killed him!'

'That makes two of us, and that reminds me, unless he can teleport, he can't intrude on us in here with a foot of snow outside' he said pulling her closer

'I love you, regardless of the rules, and I don't know when exactly, but I just know I do'

'Ditto' he said kissing her

He pulled her on top of him and kissed her from her mouth to up behind her ear, the spot that made her turn to jelly

'Wayne' she moaned

'Shh, it's ok' he said

'Love you' she said kissing him hard and passionately

'It's ok Grace, we aren't going anywhere tonight' he said

She whimpered and kissed him, then finally falling asleep in his arms.

The next morning they were woken up by someone banging on the cabin door.

'Who is it?' Rigsby yelled

'Its agent Lisbon of the CBI, is that Rigsby?' she called

'Yes, boss'

'Are you with Van Pelt?'

'Yea'

'Good, where the hell have you been, not as much as a single phone call!'

Rigsby put on his shirt and unlocked the door, sticking his head out

'Sorry boss, our phones were out'

'Ok, have you found Lexi?'

'No boss, the storm stopped that from happening, what's the time?'

'7.20 get dressed and meet us out here, and hurry!'

'Yes boss' he said going over to Grace

'We're up, come on, your blouse is dry' he said pulling her up

'I'm guessing you want your jacket back?'

'That would be good' he said

They got dressed, shared one last kiss and went out to meet Lisbon

'Hey boss' Grace said as she came out

'Van Pelt' Lisbon replied

'Ah, here come the love birds' Jane said stepping out from behind a tree'

'Hello Jane' Grace said

'Hello Grace, I trust you slept well'

'Yes, I did, are you going to tease me at all, or just stand there?'

'No, I thought I would let you have coffee and wake up more before I teased you'

'Thank you' she said accepting the coffee he gave her out of a thermos

'Ok, chances are, Lexi is still in the area, so we are going to go find her like we originally planned, while the weather is still calm' Lisbon ordered

'Yes boss' they said splitting off in two teams, Cho and Lisbon, and Jane tagged along with Grace and Wayne

'What do you want Jane?' Rigsby asked

'Oh nothing, I just wanted a change in scenery'

'Jane, it is white everywhere, there is no change in scenery' grace pointed out

'No, I always go with Lisbon, I wanted a change'

'Why do I find that hard to believe?'

'I don't know, why?'

'You are the psychic tell me'

'No such thing'

'So you say'

'Jane, why are you here?' Rigsby asked

'I told you'

'We don't believe you'

'Well that's your problem, oh, look, a cabin, go do police work you two, hear that _police _work, not hooking up in cabins'

'Go away Jane' Grace said as she went up to knock on the cabin door

'Police! Who is in there?' Grace said as she knocked on the door

'Lexi, what do you want?' she said back

'We need to talk to you, open up'

'Ok' she said unlocking the door and letting them in

Lexi looked a mess. Her dark hair was straggled and messy, her eyes puffy and her whole demeanour was dark.

'What do you want?' she asked

'We want to talk to you about Steve Parks'

'I have nothing to say' she said coolly

'He says you were his secretary when he was Liam Jones, is that true?

'No comment'

'Here, Grace, can I try?' Jane said to her

'Go ahead'

'Hi Lexi, I believe we have met' he said

'Hello Mr Jane'

'Lexi, to solve Stella's murder, we need every detail possible, chase every lead, it is very tiresome, but we do it anyway, I know you and Steve were romantically involved earlier, and then you came to work for Stella, you went out partying as you became closer friends, and then she met Steve one night, you recognise her, but don't say anything at first, but you get nervous, you tell her everything, try to warn her, but she won't listen, you always walk in on them 'accidentally' spy on them make sure Stella is ok, don't you? Are you really worried for her, or are you jealous?'

'I'm not jealous, I wanted to protect her, I don't believe his ex, Alicia committed suicide, she was killed, by him!'

'Do go on'

'I was spying on them, no shame there, one day I walked in on him and another woman, I tried to warn her about that, but no, he had changed, I just lead him on when he was Liam, I told her about the other girl, but still she didn't believe, said I was just jealous, we fought, yelled at each other, she slapped me, so I ran out, if I had stayed, this mightn't have happened'

'So where were you exactly last night?'

'I was here, I come here to cool off, or cry, whatever'

'Can anyone verify that?'

'When I came out here, I signed the visitors book up at the rangers office, say where I was going and I wrote the time down as well, then one of the rangers, Penny, came up and stayed with me, as I was really upset, she said we needed to sort things out, so the next morning, I went back, and Stella was dead' she said, bawling by the end of it.

'Did you sign the book when you came out yesterday?'

'No, there was too many people around it, I couldn't be bothered, and I was too upset'

'Ok, thanks Lexi, you have been a real help' Jane said

'Her alibi holds, I just rang the ranger station, and Lisbon says to go back to the car' Grace said coming back into the room

'Lexi, was it true you were hassling Stella for a pay rise?' Rigsby asked

'I asked her for one, my sister is really sick, I needed money, she knew that, and said she would consider, the next day she did, by an extra thousand'

'And that was all?'

'Yea, I was only expecting a couple of hundred, see, I wouldn't hurt her, she was my sister's life line essentially'

'Lexi, I have one last question' Jane said

'Fire away'

'What did his lover look like?'

'She had dark brown hair, pulled up into a bun, green eyes, and pale skin, he kept on saying Flo to her, but I couldn't hear right, he might have been saying low for all I know'

'Actually, I think you heard right' Grace said 'That description matches his secretary, Florence'

'It's always the secretaries' Lexi muttered

'Thanks for your time, and do you want a lift back into town?' Grace offered

'Thanks, but no thanks, I will stay here for a bit longer I think' she said

'Ok, don't do anything silly'

'Yes ma'am'

They went out to meet Lisbon and Cho at the car park, and filled them in with the final details

'Ok, I think we need to talk to Florence and Steve, may be a motive' Lisbon said 'Van Pelt, Rigsby, you talk to Florence, Cho and I will talk to Steve, Jane, don't annoy anyone'

'Don't worry, I won't' he said

'Why don't I believe you?'

'Why does everyone say that? I can behave'

'Mmhm' Lisbon said starting the car

'Jeez woman, I will behave, just you watch' he said getting in the car

'He won't' Grace said to Rigsby

'It's Jane, of course he won't' he replied, driving back to talk to Florence

**A/N thanks to all my lovely reviewers, I forgot to mention you at the top =]**

**Do what you do best.... review Xp**


	5. chasing suspects

**Disclaimer: not owning it, still...**

**A/N very quick UD, got carried away reading other fan fictions =] thanks to all my reviewers, for, well, reviewing! Got another fanfiction on the side, waiting, so will get it up eventually =] read and review...**

Teresa Lisbon sat in the waiting room Grace and Rigsby had recently occupied themselves. Florence had gone off duty, and had most likely gone home, she le Grace know that. After 10 minutes of waiting, they were let in.

'Hello Mr Parks, I'm agent Lisbon of the CBI, we need to ask a few follow up questions' she said

'Please, call me Steve'

'Ok, then Steve, and might I remind you, you are being questioned in a murder investigation, so if you lie to protect someone, you can go down too'

'Of course'

'Ok, were you, or were you not having a relationship with your receptionist, Florence McKenzie?'

'Yes, I was, I won't lie to you'

'Do you think Florence killed Stella to clear the field?'

'No, Florence wouldn't do that'

'Where were you on the night of the murder?'

'I was with Florence, at her house'

'Can anyone verify that?'

'The camera will show us going in there, and leaving again the next morning'

'Ok, we will need to look at those, where does she live?'

'Here' he said, giving them an address for an apartment building

'Ok, thank you very much, we will be in touch if necessary'

'Ok, good luck'

Lisbon walked out, with Cho in tow

'Do you think he is hiding something?'

'My bet, yes, but I'm not Jane'

Rigsby and Grace pulled up to Florence's apartment building after Lisbon had text them the address. They sat waiting in the elevator for it to reach one of the higher floors, talking about the walk to Lexi's cabin with Jane.

'Why is he so annoying, it wasn't as if he _didn't_ know what happened, he just chose to be irritating about it anyway' Grace said

'Trust me; if any of us knew why, he would've been through therapy of some assortment'

'He seriously needs to'

'He messes with the shrinks, it's not good'

'So, he is a helpless case?'

'He is the only one who can help himself, and apparently red John is the answer to that'

'Poor guy' Grace said as the elevator doors opened

They walked down the hall to Florence's apartment, and knocked on the door.

'Who is it?' she called

'Agent Van Pelt and Rigsby of the CBI, we were wondering if we could talk to you'

'Yea, just a minute'

The door opened a moment later to the slim brunette, just as Lexi described her

'So, what do you need?'

'Can we come in?'

'By all means' she said stepping aside

They sat down at her couch and got straight down to business

'Florence, we understand you were in a sexual relationship with Steve Parks, who was dating Stella, we need to know if you had anything to do with it'

'No, nothing at all, Stella was nice and all, Steve said she was clingy, she came to visit a few times at work, nothing major though'

'Where were you on the night of the murder?'

'Here, with Steve, look at the surveillance if you want'

'Ok, we will do that' Grace said as her phone rang, going to answer it, leaving Rigsby with Florence

'So, you single?' she asked

'No'

'Wanna fling?'

'No'

'You sure?'

'Yes'

'Aw, come on, big guy like you is going to get bored at sometime'

'For your information, I am perfectly happy, and I don't want my girlfriend to end up like Stella'

'You saying I did it?'

'Maybe you wanted to clear the field?'

'No, and I think you are being rude'

'Oh, I'm nothing compared to our consultant, really, you should meet him sometime'

'Rigsby' Grace said as she came back in

'Yea?'

'That was the boss, surprise, surprise, Jane has disappeared, he googled San Francisco on her computer, so, we are heading down there' she said

'Oh great, oh, and don't leave town' he said to Florence

'Lemme know if you change your mind' she called after him

'Do I ask what that was about?'

'She is very desperate, and apparently I'm bored easily'

'Are you?'

'With you, hell no'

She smiled as they headed back to CBI, to try track down Jane

Patrick Jane was having a lovely time in San Francisco, he thought he should ring Lisbon, but he knew she would track him down, a bit of a game for them, after all, he was chasing a possible lead.

'Can I help you?' a young woman asked at the counter'

'I believe you can, I'm looking for Alicia Stone' he said

'Oh. I'm sorry, Alicia died about a year ago, why?'

'No reason' he said, walking out to the police station, he needed to know how she died, for some reason he didn't think it was from a broken heart.

**A/N short, sorry! But Monday is desperate housewives night =]**

**Review if you love the mentalist =]**


	6. twists and hotel rooms

**Disclaimer: don't own the mentalist, or a decent phone, or a laptop, dammit, so many things I want but can't have!**

**A/N I have a Shakespeare performance tomorrow, I really don't want to go!!! We had a person from the council come talk to us today in biology, he said um 397 times, I thought I was going to die from boredom, so I planned a bit more of this instead. R & R**

Grace sat in the car with Rigsby as they ended the 2 hour journey to San Francisco. They were lucky to not strike rush hour, or any other traffic on the roads, all they had to do now was track down Jane, which could quite easily be mission impossible. They waited for Lisbon's further instructions on how to track down Jane.

'Damn the man' Lisbon was muttering

******

Meanwhile, Jane was having a marvellous time, after visiting Alicia's old work, his theory had only been confirmed. Lexi had said that Alicia was dead, but he wasn't completely sure that it was true; he only wanted to make sure.

He went into the local police station, the one that had investigated her death, and near death, flashing his badge at the desk, and his bright smile.

'Hello, I need all the information on the Alicia Stone case' he said

'What for?'

'The man in question for another case is the one who tried to kill her'

'Ok, just a moment'

Jane tapped his fingers against the hardwood surface and smiled at the lady gave him the file.

'Thank you very much' he said

'I hope it helps'

Jane smiled as he tucked the file under his arm, then decided to call Lisbon, and let her know where he was.

'Jane, where the hell are you?' she said as she picked up the phone

'Ah, don't worry fair Teresa, I have information, would you like to see it?'

'Yes, I would, now, where are you?'

'Come meet me at the pine ranch hotel in an hour, you know where it is. Right?'

'Yea, I will be there soon, and Jane, dammit, I told you to stay out of trouble!'

'Jeez woman, I'm sorry, but don't stay mad, I have a hunch this case is about to take an interesting new turn'

'Oh joy'

Jane flipped his phone closed and smiled as he began to drive back to meet Lisbon

'Where is he?' Grace asked Lisbon

'I don't know, but he has information about the case, we meet him at the pine ranch hotel in an hour'

'Nothing is ever really straight with him, is it?'

'Apparently not'

An hour later, they sat in the pine ranch hotel lobby, waiting for Jane to turn up, but being Jane, he was late.

'Take your good sweet time why don't you?' Lisbon said

'Why, Lisbon, I would've expected more of a welcome from you, me with information and all'

'Do you have a room for us here or did you just want to make us meet here?'

'No, I have a room'

'Good, now check in, we just drove for 2 hours, I need a sit down'

'By all means' he said taking them up into a upper part of the hotel

They all sat down around a small coffee table, where the file lay.

'So, what did you find out?' Lisbon asked when he just sat there smiling

'Alicia is dead, but apparently she committed suicide, but if that was so, she had one weird wrist, to be able to turn the gun at the angle it was at'

'So you are saying that it may just be a homicide?' Lisbon asked

'Yea, and I think we need to do some more investigating of Steve'

'On it' Grace said, getting out her laptop

'Anything else?' she asked

'I went to the room where she was killed with one of the cops, he had one of those special lights that lets you see blood spatter, well, for a suicide, there was an awful lot of blood, it hit a major artery, one that can only be hit, if the shooter is standing directly in front of the victim, you wrist simply doesn't bend that way'

'Boss, I got something' Grace said

'Let's see' Lisbon said pulling the computer between her and Grace

'When he was seeing Alicia, the company was going well, when she caught him cheating, the company started losing its stock, and when Alicia "died" the company was fine again, I think she was the life line, losing her, meant losing Layton'

'Motive?'

'I wouldn't be surprised '

'Ok, you and Rigsby stay here, look up more on Alicia, Jane, Cho and I are going back to Sacramento to talk with Steve some more, Jane how long do you have the room?'

'Overnight'

'Good, be back tomorrow, unless something comes up, oh, and try to keep your hands off each other'

'Yes boss' they said embarrassed

Later that night, when all the work for the day had been done, Grace sat on the couch with her laptop, checking her emails, and talking to people back home, when Rigsby came out with a rather expensive looking bottle of wine

'Wayne, that wine looks delicious, but for some reason, I don't think Minnelli will like us billing that much'

'It's from Jane'

'What?'

'I know, he left a note'

'What does it say?'

_Grace and Wayne, I have convinced Teresa to let you stay, why waste a good night?_

_Kind regards, PJ_

'Don't waste a good night eh?' Grace said pulling two wine glasses out of the cabinet

'Wouldn't dream of it' he replied, pulling her into his arms.

An hour and a bottle of wine later, Grace and Wayne lay kissing passionately against the head board of the bed

'God Grace, I need you, now' he said

'That you or the wine talking?'

'God, I don't know, all I do know is that you are stunningly gorgeous, and I go completely crazy just looking at you'

'I love you' she said, before closing in on his lips

**A/N not entirely sure where that last rigspelt bit came from, but I wasn't stopping it, and it has demanded to be involved in the next chapter, I said yes immediately! Probably more fluff, I suck at even attempting to write smut, epic failure on my behalf =] reviews are like the mentalist, best damn thing ever!**


	7. mornings

**Disclaimer: don't own it, not now, not ever =[**

**A/N well, I'm back, and if circumstances permit, UDing each day! Got a brilliant idea for another one shot, and if TV is bad tonight, I may just write it! Bita rigspelt, bita jisbon that somehow snuck in, I'm not too sure =P anyways, read and review....**

Grace woke up around 9 the next morning completely wrapped up in Rigsby's arms, her face mere centimetres away from his. She studied his sleeping form, from his cute smile, still on his face, even though he was asleep, to his rock solid abs. She couldn't understand how someone so big, so strong, could be capable of such tender, loving care. She felt him roll over a bit, then felt the pain in her arm, that he was lying on. Debating whether or not to wake him, she decided to, for the sake of being able to use her arm again. She carefully nudged him a bit then kissed his lips

'Uhh' he said as he stirred

'Wayne, we have to get up, it's 9 and we have to be out of here by 11' she whispered

'Grace, is that you?'

'Course it is, come on now, and you are also on my arm, so if you could get up I would appreciate it'

He got up immediately

'Sorry love' he said kissing her

'Come on, I'm going to take a shower, you are welcome to join me' she said swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and getting up

'I may have to take you up on that offer' he said getting out of bed and then sweeping her up in his arms

'Wayne!' she squealed as he carried her into the bathroom

He put her down and turned on the shower, kissing her while he went.

'Let's get that off, shall we?' he said indicating his shirt that she was now wearing

'Only if you take of these' she retorted towards his boxer shorts

'I don't even remember putting them on' he said sliding them off

Grace undid each button of his top, slowly, enticing him, causing him to growl softly

'Now, now Wayne, keep it in your pants' she said, slipping the shirt off

'Not wearing any' he said as he crushed his lips against hers

'We showering or not?'

'Not preferably, but I don't get a say in this matter, do I? I just want to go back to bed'

'Course you do, and I want a shower, so why don't we meet halfway?'

His eyes widened

'Hell yes' he grinned

'Now that's a good boy' she said, pulling him in

An hour and a half later they were out of the shower and dressed and ready to drive back up to Sacramento.

'Do we have to go back up now, I mean, we could always just stay a bit longer' Rigsby said

'You and I both know the answer to that' Grace said

'It's not the answer I want'

'Nothings the answer you want'

'Not entirely true'

'Shoot' she said

'Well, if you were to say yes, I would love to kiss you, that would be the answer I would want'

Grace rolled her eyes 'Come on, lover boy, let's head back to Sacramento'

Rigsby got into the passenger side, kissing Grace as she started the car

'Wayne, if you do that while I'm driving, we aren't ever going to make it back, we will end up upside down in a ditch' she warned

He just grinned

*

They arrived back shortly after lunch where Lisbon, Jane and Cho were all looking over surveillance tapes.

'Are those the tapes from Florence's apartment?' Grace asked

'Yes, their alibi holds, her room is on the 7th floor, so window is out of the question, it's a dead end' Lisbon said annoyed

'Aw, cheer up Lisbon, we will get a break, we always do' Jane said

'God help me, I don't stab him' Lisbon said exasperatedly before walking back into her office

'She likes me' Jane said, going to sit on his couch

'Good luck with that' Rigsby said settling down with Grace to watch the tapes

**A/N short, I know, I have been helping my mate with boy troubles, god, why can't they all be like Wayne Rigsby? Reviews help lots =] it also fills up my inbox with nice emails!**


	8. dead ends

**Disclaimer: I am doing an excellent job of not owning it, why give it up?**

**A/N ok, screw straight teeth, I want to rip my braces off right now! Went back again today and got my wires changed, IT HURTS! Anyways, it's rather stormy here at the moment, the wind is pelting rain against my windows, and it's epic haha. Thanks to all my awesum reviewers, you are like the rain against my windows =]. Anyways, read and review....**

They watched the tapes over and over, but it still looked as if the case had completely run out leads. They all sat around the table, trying to find something, anything, but to no prevail. Lisbon sighed heavily and tapped her nails along the desk, distracted

'Lisbon, I said before, the case will pull through' Jane said

'Yea, and I said that I would stab you, at least that case would be easy to solve'

'Empty threats woman, come on, let's watch it once more and if we get nothing, we can leave it and try find some other lead'

'Once more, then I'm going to my office to try find anything I possibly can'

They watched it again, but still nothing, Lisbon got up to go, but Jane stopped her

'Wait, go back to about 2.37' he said

Grace pulled up the image

'What are we looking for, or did you just like the exterior?' she asked

'Look at the window on the first floor' he said

They all looked and sure enough there was an image of someone getting out the window

'I'll enlarge it' Grace said

'That's Florence' Rigsby exclaimed

'The lover?' Lisbon asked

'Yea'

'We need to go to that room and find out if they know either Florence, Stella, and even Lexi, Van Pelt, get the room number then you and Rigsby go check it out, Cho, you investigate Steve's finances, Jane, don't blow anything up' Lisbon ordered, she got a 'yes boss' all in unison back

Grace settled at her computer, completely aware of Rigsby's eyes on her the whole time. She got the desired information and stood up and got her extra coat

'Come on' she said to Rigsby, who did the same

'Wait' Jane called

'Yes?' Grace said

'I want to go too'

'Fine, hurry up, at least with us, you can't blow anything up' Grace said

They arrived back at the apartment block and walked up to the door and knocked on it, badges at the ready. It was opened by a woman in a business suit.

'Can I help you?' she said

'I'm agent Rigsby and this is agent Van Pelt and Patrick Jane, we are from the California bureau of investigation and were wondering if we could ask you some questions' he said

'Of course, come in' the woman said

They walked in and the woman lead them to the living room and gestured for them to sit down

'I'm Arabelle George by the way' she said

'Nice to meet you' Jane said 'Where do you work?'

'Layton Accountancies, why?'

'Your suit indicates some form of professionalism, not just a receptionist, I'm guessing you are one of the top accountants'

'I guess you could say that'

'Ok, Ms George, I am going to show you some pictures, I need to know if you recognise them' Grace said

'Of course'

Grace laid out the pictures of Lexi, Florence and Stella

'Is that the victim?' she asked pointing to Stella

'Yes, do you know her?'

'I have seen her around the offices, I think that she was dating Mr Parks'

'Any of the others?'

'Not her' she said pointing to Lexi 'But she works in the building too, receptionist for Mr Parks I think'

'Ok, that is all'

'Wait' Jane said

'Yes?'

'Have you had any break ins recently?' he asked

'Yes, as a matter of fact I have, about a week ago my keys were taken from my desk, and then when I got home that day, my window was open, and I don't leave it open, that's just stupid when you are on the first floor, that was it, and what's weird, my keys were on my desk again the next day'

'Ok, and did you know that Florence lives in this very building?'

'No, I can't say I do'

'Ok, no further questions' he said as they all walked out

'I think she is innocent, I think Florence did it'

'I think that it was a dead end, this case is going nowhere and we need evidence of Florence, and there is none, now come on, we have hit rush hour traffic, it's going to be a long ride back' Grace said as she started up the car

They sat in traffic about half way down the freeway and Jane was getting bored

'Jane, why do you keep following us around?' Grace asked

'Why Grace, is there a law against that now?'

'No, I'm just saying'

'I wanted to see the possible suspect' he said innocently, or as innocently as Patrick Jane could go.

'You are following me and Rigsby around, come on Jane, we wouldn't do anything while we are on the job' Grace said exasperatedly

'Grace, I wouldn't think such a thing, I am offended'

'No you are not, you are just shocked that other people around here pay attention' Grace shot

Jane stayed silent the rest of the way back

*

As they got back into the bullpen, Cho and Lisbon were around Cho's computer

'Here, come look at this' Lisbon said

**A/N haha, cliffhanger =] now what are you going to do? I know what you will do, you will wait for the next chapter, which may also be up tonight, so not much of a wait if I don't get sucked into internet or solitaire, haha. I sat in a hut made out of blankets with my 7 year old sisters and ate ice cream and had a Disney original movie marathon. My faves are the lion king, 101 Dalmatians and Pocahontas, gotta love Disney =]**


	9. leads and sneaking around

**Disclaimer: any spelling and grammer mistakes are mine, the mentalist still isn't though =[**

**A/N ok, I'm a meanie who just likes to hype people up, the cliffhanger isn't actually that big, I'm just trying to extend the story and get a few reviews while I'm at it. I am trying really hard to think at the moment to type right, but I keep hitting all the wrong keys, and I have just noticed I spelt grammer wrong haha. Thanks to veras333, she was the only one who had time to review before this one haha. So read and review this one =]**

'What are we meant to be looking at?' Rigsby asked

'The bank accounts, see here, when Alicia died, over 100,000 was deposited into his account, and what's more, they never found her will, even though one was made, all traces were destroyed' Lisbon said

'So, Steve killed her for money?'

'Yea, pretty selfish'

'Where to now?' Grace asked

'We need to talk to Steve again, and try and pin him with Alicia's death, Grace, Rigsby, go pick him up, Jane you will talk to him when we get back, Cho, keep trying with the will, when you get something, tell me, and we will go to the will drafter, try and find out as much we can' Lisbon ordered

Grace and Rigsby drove the all too familiar road up to Layton accountancies

'What do we say to get him back down to CBI?' Grace asked

'We say we have follow up questions that need to be asked down at CBI and we are sorry for any inconvenience' Rigsby replied

'Good work, now, come on, let's go'

They walked up to Florence, and asked to see Mr Parks, she complied, and shot flirty smiles at Rigsby, who didn't even notice. They walked into his office, where he was on the phone. He put one finger in the air to silence them to finish his phone call, before hanging up and turning to face them.

'So, how can I help?' he said

'Mr Parks, we have some follow up questions that require you to accompany us to the CBI building' Rigsby said

'Why can't they be done here?' he asked

'Because it involves confidential information, now, can you please join us?'

'Depends, how long will this take?'

'We are unsure, but the quicker you go, the quicker you can return' Grace said, obviously not wanting to deal with him

'Of course, I shall join you in just a moment, I need to get Florence to clear my appointments' he said walking off.

They drove back to CBI in silence and were greeted by Jane, eager to start questioning. Grace and Rigsby got in the elevator after Jane had left and pressed the button for their floor

'You know what?' Grace said

'What?'

'These elevators don't have cameras' she smiled

'So, oh, I get it now' Rigsby said, advancing on her

He kissed her hard, up against the wall, sliding his hands up her top and resting them on her waist. Grace let her hands rest on top of his abs.

'This is so damn sexy' he said

'I know!' she said back

'I didn't think you would ever be the one to suggest it' he said

'Oh, you would be surprised' she replied cheekily

'Damn you, sexy little minx' he said kissing her once again, before the elevator dinged, letting them know they were on their floor.

Grace was smiling silly for the rest of the afternoon.

**A/N short one =] but there was some rigspeltyness at the end =] might I say that too pretty by state of shock and first date by blink 182 are brilliant songs, and even better if you watch the rigspelt fan videos on YT haha. Reviews will help my grammer and speling =]**


	10. break in the case

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, I don't own anything, except for math homework, that I should probably do**

**A/N sorry about the delay, I have been so busy, I have been teaching my sister to do math, I don't know why I'm doing it, I suck at it myself. Hockey is back on so it is taking up my time too. Also I am helping out backstage with stage challenge, a big dance contest, it's amazing =] that will delay me too, so bear with me. Red Ivy high people, I will try get the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow. Thanks to RIGSPELT4EVER for making me write again, putting the pressure on =] and all my amazing reviewers, Jisbon-sessed, leahxlol veras333 koezh, gracevanpelt fan, the mentalist rules, and anyone else, you guys rock, well, I'm rambling, so read on...**

'So, if around the same time Alicia died, money was put into Steve's account, then we should be checking Stella's accounts in contrast to Steve's the, shouldn't we?' Grace asked

'Yea, you do that, Cho, you and I are going to talk to Steve about the money, Rigsby, help Grace, Jane, try to keep yourself out of trouble, if that's possible' Lisbon ordered

'Why Lisbon, I'm offended, of course I can keep myself out of trouble' Jane argued

'You sure you wanna go with that?'

'Never mind' Jane said lying down on his couch

'Jackass' Lisbon muttered 'Come on Cho'

Grace sat down at her computer and opened up Stella's and Steve's accounts, trying to find some form of money connection, but to no prevail. She sighed, this was going nowhere, and unless they got something out of Steve, this case was going absolutely nowhere. She sighed and rested her head on the desk, when Rigsby came over

'Nothing?' he asked

'Nothing at all' she replied with a sigh

'It's ok, we will get a break, we always do, and no doubt Jane already knows who did it and is currently hatching a plan to get them, like usual, this is just the boring part before the excitement'

'I'm holding your word on that' she said

'You will see' he said kissing her cheek while no one was watching.

In the interview room, they were having trouble getting things out of Steve, who completely denied killing Stella and Alicia, even though the whole money regime pointed to him.

'Mr Parks, we understand that a lot of money was put into your account shortly after Alicia's death, even though there was no will, care to explain?' Cho said

'No, I don't, now, please, leave me alone, I have done nothing wrong' he said for the umpteenth time

'Mr Parks, we have reason to believe that you killed your ex girlfriend, after you supposedly missed her, when you were released from jail, and staged it as a suicide, is this true?'

'I have reason to believe that you are either wrong or miss-informed, sorry I can't be of assistance'

'Mr Parks, we have people going through your financial records as we speak, can you tell us of there is anything that we will find'

'Nope, nothing out of the ordinary'

Lisbon shook her head behind the two way mirror. This case was going nowhere.

Grace scrolled through the financial records, trying to find anything, going as far back as when he was Liam Jones. She was about ready to give up and go to lunch, when something caught her eye. When he was Liam, he had paid a will drafter to 'lose' the will, so Alicia's money would go to him, she took the information into Lisbon.

'Mr Parks, why did you pay someone to dispose of Alicia's will?' Cho asked in his usual dead pan voice

'I didn't'

'You did when you were Liam'

'I resent that'

'Your financial records say otherwise'

'Ok, fine I did, I needed that money, it kept Layton alive'

'What else did you do, did you kill Alicia?'

'Yes, ok, she was going to expose me, and sue me, I had to take care of her, before she opened her big mouth'

'Did you kill Stella also?'

'No, I would never do that, I love her'

Jane chose that exact moment to come in

'Mr Parks, I have been watching you for a while now, and I must say, you are a terrible liar, although, I do agree with you when you say that you didn't kill Stella, but you were going to weren't you? Your company was going under once again, and you needed money, and fast you went to go kill her, just to see that someone had bet you to it, am I correct?' Jane said

Steve sat there opening and closing his mouth, not knowing what to say

'Ok, I went to kill her, but she was dead, I swear to god' he said

'So much nicer to tell the truth, isn't it?' Jane said going to lie back down

10 minutes and an arrest later, they all sat in the bull pen, still with no leads

'So, now what do we do, Steve didn't do it, Lexi didn't, Florence didn't, we have no leads, this case is impossible' Lisbon said with a sigh

'Not entirely true' Jane said from his couch

'Go on'

'I have a plan' he said sitting up with a smile

**A/N haha, cliffhanger, and with my currently busy life, it may stay that way for a bit, until someone tells me to hurry up and write =] it does help, that is why this is up now =] reviews also help =]**


	11. the plan

**Disclaimer: here, lemme check... hmmm... nope, not owning it, and if I did, the break up wouldn't have happened, and hightower wouldn't exist, but they both do....**

**A/N you all have Jisbon-sessed to thank, for making me write again, hectic schedule=no time to write =[ I have alot of ideas for one shots and other stories etc, but I need to actually write them haha. Thanks to all my amazing reviewers, you are, well, amazing =] read and review, it might make hightower disappear =] **

'Ok, go on and tell us, you will anyway, and I want to know so I can stop you'

'Now Lisbon, if it's a 'illegal' plan, I wouldn't tell you, so you can have plausible deniability'

'Ok, whatever, go tell us then'

'I have a hunch I know who did it, but to be sure, I will plant a trap, the motive is obviously money, so whoever killed her knew she had something very expensive that they could take in her home, but Stella had moved it, so they didn't take it when they killed Stella, because they thought someone was coming, or for various other reasons, so I simply hint to both Florence and Lexi that there is money in the house or something, and where I think it is, and then whoever killed her will go and get it, it is simple'

'Ok, just checking, is that simple in Jane talk, where it doesn't involve explosives of any kind, or is it actually simple?' Lisbon asked

'Why Lisbon, of course it is simple, why wouldn't it be?'

Lisbon just raised an eyebrow'

'Fine then go ahead, plant your trap, take Cho with you, and please, nothing else except for what you have already told me, I don't want your plausible deniability'

'Oh, don't worry, Cho here will make sure of that' he said walking off smiling

*

Jane walked into Layton Accountancies and walked up to Florence, with his 1 million watt grin on his face

'Can I help you Mr Jane?' she asked

'As a matter of fact you can, is Mr Parks in, we need to talk with him'

'I'm afraid he is out right now, can I take a message?'

'Yes, you can, tell him that Patrick Jane wants to know where Stella's diamonds were, the bag she kept of them, he will know what I mean, I think they were kept in the parlour, I'm really not sure, our search teams couldn't find them, and we need to know where they are' he said

'Ok, I will get that to Steve when he gets back'

'That's great, goodbye' he said walking off

'Part one complete' he said to Cho, as they drove off to Lexi's'

*

They walked up Lexi's driveway and knocked on the door some 20 minutes later, and it was opened by a black haired girl

'Can I help you?'

'Yes, I need to talk to Lexi, tell her Patrick Jane from the CBI needs to speak with her' he said

'Ok, please, wait' she said

'Who's that?' Cho asked

'Her sick sister'

'You don't know that'

'$5 says I do' he said

'Deal'

'Hello Mr Jane, agent Cho, what's up?' she said

'Can we come in?' Jane asked

'Yes, of course, come' she said

They seated themselves with a cup of tea, and Jane unleashed the second half of his plan

'Lexi, our search teams couldn't find the diamonds Stella supposedly kept in her parlour, do you know by any chance where they could be?'

'No, I'm afraid not, I don't ever remember seeing them in the parlour, are you sure it wasn't somewhere else?'

'No, I'm sure it was the parlour, never mind, who is this young girl?' Jane asked

'This is Teegan, my sick sister I was telling you about'

'Ok, very well, get well soon Teegan' Jane said with a smile as he walked out with a smile

As they walked back to the car, Jane simply put his hand out in front of Cho, indicating for him to pay up, Cho reluctantly pulled a note out of his pocket. They began to drive back to CBI, Jane humming all the way

*

Meanwhile, Grace, Rigsby and Lisbon were all trying to find information when Lisbon got a phone call.

'Ok, boss, be right there' she said hanging up her phone

'I have a meeting with the boss, please remember you are in a public place' she said as she walked out

Grace smiled and grabbed a post it note

_Going to file room, come down in 5_

_-G_

She got up and dropped it on his desk before walking off towards the elevator.

The next 5 minutes were the hardest in Rigsby's life ever. He kept tapping his feet, looking at the clock, every 2 seconds, finally after 4 minutes and 37 seconds he got up and ran to the elevator. He arrived at the file room and rushed in to find Grace with her back to him. He walked in and poked either side of her rib cage

'Oh my, you scared me' she said

'You were asking for it, 5 minutes, that was hell' he said kissing her hungrily

'Well, now we have about 10 until Lisbon gets back, so better make the most of it' she said kissing him and pulling him into the small rooms at the back, where agents were supposed to read files in peace, or just have crazy make out sessions.

**A/N thought I would leave you with some rigspelt =] I need to write it atm as the actual writers aren't. Garr! Well, the world will blow up in 10 seconds inless you click that button just below =0 save the world and review =]**


	12. captured culprits

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, I don't own the computer I'm writing this on, I don't even own my house, well, I'm doing good, aren't I?**

**A/N ok, I go away Sunday through to Wednesday next week for a hockey tournament up in wellington, so I will try update as much as possible =] I wanna get another 1 on here and 2 on red Ivy high, provided teachers don't decide, hmmm, she is going away, what better to do then torture her by making her do homework before she goes. Grr, well, here is the story, I like this chapter, it involves everyone, even Cho, that guy needs more showmance =] anyways, I'm rambling, so yea, read and review =]**

The team sat in a small office in Stella's home, with video cameras planted in each and every of the rooms in her house, and a small bag of fake diamonds in the parlour, to lure the killer. So far, they had been there for 2 hours, and Lisbon's patience was being tested, by the fact nothing was happening, and Jane found excitement in winding her up.

'Nothing is happening' she sighed again, leaning her head into her hand

'Patience, dear Teresa, something will happen, someone will come through the doors, in 3,2,1, now'

And as if on cue, Lexi walked in

'That's weird, I was expecting Florence' Jane said

'Wait, there she is!' Grace said

'She has a gun, she is using Lexi!' Rigsby exclaimed

'Ok, Van Pelt, Rigsby, down the far side, corner her off, Cho, you and I through the front, Jane, stay here' she said getting up

'Wait' Jane said

'Why, there is a woman in danger down there, we are going to help her' Lisbon pointed out

'Yea, but let this play for a bit, gear up if you must, get in there quick'

'Fine, but if anything happens, you are getting it' she warned

They turned up the sound, and got ready

'Ok, Lexi, you musta cleaned this room hundreds of times, where are the diamonds?' she demanded

'Stella didn't keep her expensive things out here, she isn't that stupid' Lexi objected

'Well, you are, for lying to me' Florence hissed

'Let me go!'

'No, where are the diamonds?'

'I don't know, why don't you go look?' Lexi said exasperatedly

'And let you escape, I don't think so, I will tie you up' she said, doing just that

She looked around, and quickly found what she was looking for

'Liar! There were diamonds here!' Florence hissed, pulling the gun on Lexi

'Ok, that's played out enough, go!' Lisbon said

'I hear ya' Jane muttered as they ran off

They burst in the doors and started yelling

'POLICE, DROP THE GUN! DROP YOUR WEAPON, PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD, GET ON YOUR KNEES!' they yelled

Florence jumped in surprise, squeezing the trigger, and almost hitting Cho

'DROP IT! Lisbon yelled again

Florence did so that time, and obeyed their orders, Grace untied Lexi and helped her up, she was shaking

'Come on, Lexi, we do need you to come down to the HQ, to answer some questions about how Florence got to you, Jane, you can come out now!' Lisbon called

Jane came out smiling and came over to Lexi

'I must say Lexi, when you came in, I was surprised, but it did make sense when Florence came in, you don't need the money, do you, Stella gave you diamonds, didn't she?' he asked

'Yea, she gave me a little over 250,000 dollars worth of them' Lexi admitted

'So that is why you had no interest in the other diamonds, right?'

'Yea, I have lived by the whole, be thankful for what you have, as you have it for a reason, sort of thing' she said

'I picked you as that sort of thing' Jane smiled

'Ok' Lisbon said 'Back to CBI, Rigsby, Grace, Cho and Florence in one car, Jane, Lexi in the other, and Cho, are you ok, she almost got you, didn't she?'

'Yes boss, I'm fine' he deadpanned

'Ok then Jane, get in the car before you make more trouble' she said, 'Cho, stay with Florence while Van Pelt and Rigsby pack up the surveillance gear'

'That could take a while' he muttered

Cho was right, Grace and Wayne did take a while, and he had to sit there and endure Florence hitting on him

'You know, I'm _really _sorry I shot at you, I was an accident after all' she purred

'And I would hate to shoot a big handsome man like yourself'

'Ma'am, I am going to have to ask you to be quiet' he said

'Oh, I'm sorry, but quick question, do you have a girlfriend?' she asked

'No, I don't'

'You want one?' she asked seductively

'No' he deadpanned

'Ok, just offering'

Meanwhile, Grace and Rigsby _were _packing up the equipment, just very slowly, as Rigsby kept on kissing her every time she turned around

'Wayne, we are never gonna get out of here' she said as he kissed her neck

'Don't care, I just wanna be where you are' he said

That was too much for her, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, hard, so that she swore it could bruise her lips if she wasn't careful. She pushed him back onto the chair and straddled his lap, kissing him more intensely every time.

'Grace, you , I love you' he said

'I love you too'

They were interrupted by a banging on the door

'You got 5 seconds to get your clothes on, and look professional until I come in' Cho warned

They immediately jumped apart, but with one last kiss

'They just couldn't take me with them, could they' he muttered, packing up the vast majority of what was left

Grace and Wayne grinned at each other as they all left towards the car, and began the drive back to Sacramento

**A/N, wow, I'm impressed, you guys have kept the world safe from both it blowing up, and alien attacks, someone give you an award! But OMG LOOK OUT!!! Godzilla! Hurry up or he will eat you! Unless you review of course =] it's that easy =]**


	13. christmas confessions

**Disclaimer: don't own the mentalist, I own a sore throat that is making me unable to talk =/**

**A/N ok, second/ third to last chapter here, I'm not sure hehe. I have heaps of stories planned, it's just typing them up I'm bad at. My next story involves Jisbon, rigspelt and a cruise ship, sounds good? =] rigspelt will take charge in the next chapter =] ok, read and review if you love the mentalist...**

They arrived back at HQ to find Jane on the couch, like usual, but with Lexi sitting opposite him. Lisbon was in her office, and Cho came in grumbling about the awkward car ride back where he was surrounded by people hitting on him or making goo-goo eyes at each other. As Grace and Rigsby walked in with Florence, Jane suddenly got up, and gestured for Rigsby to bring her into an interrogation room.

'So, Florence, got anything to say for yourself?' Rigsby asked

'No, but I would like to know if you are busy this Friday night' she said smiling flirtatiously

'Florence, we are looking at you as a rather serious suspect, I highly suggest that you stop flirting with agents and co-operate' Rigsby said

'Ok Mr, what do you want to know?'

'We want to know if you killed Stella'

'Well, telling you would be no fun' she said spinning her hair around her finger

'Florence, you are under investigation, I highly suggest you tell the truth'

'Well, I would be willing to talk, in exchange for a date'

'What did I say about hitting on agents?'

'To not to, oops, I forgot'

'Try to remember, now please, answer the question'

'I choose not to comment'

At this point, Jane decided to come in

'Hello Florence, nice day, isn't it?'

'Well, I wouldn't know, as I am trapped in this dark, dank room'

'I guess you are right, the CBI could do with a bit of a touch up, more windows, better lighting'

'Are we here to talk about the weather, or if I killed Stella or not, coz I have better things to do then sit here'

'Don't we all'

'Ok, are you going to talk to me, or not?'

'Do you want to talk?'

'I just want to get out of here'

'Ok, so talk, did you kill Stella?'

'I already said, I don't want to answer that question'

'Well, the answer to that is your ticket out of here'

'You have other questions though, don't you?'

'I sure do'

'Shoot'

'Did you steal Arabelle George's apartment keys, and then jump out her window to go and kill Stella York?'

'That's another one I don't want to answer'

Jane was going to continue questioning when Lisbon tapped on the glass, signalling for them both to come out, Florence waved Rigsby off.

'Ok, it's December 18th and we stop work on the 20th, please, close this, and fast, Jane, pull something to make her talk, or something'

'Lisbon, are you actually asking me to go against CBI protocol?'

'No, I am saying close this fast, I am going back east in 3 days for Christmas, paperwork is the last thing I want to be doing'

'Lisbon, we both know that's a lie, you will be having a Christmas movie marathon and eat ice cream and drink wine, you can't lie to me'

'Ok, whatever, just go'

'With pleasure' he said walking back into the interrogation room

'Well, well, well, look who is back' Florence said

'Are you busy this Friday?' Jane asked suddenly

'What?' she said, taken aback

'Well agent Rigsby obviously isn't interested because no doubt he and Grace are going somewhere, so why don't you and me go somewhere?'

'Ok, sure, where do you want to go?'

'How about I come visit you?'

'Visit, where?'

'Jail, of course, you will be there very soon, give it up, Florence, ok, Steve is going down, and you are going down with him'

'You have no proof!'

'Even if we don't get you for Stella's murder, you still shot at a cop, you had a deadly weapon with intent to kill, you kidnapped someone, may as well make it easier on yourself and confess to this too'

'I didn't do it!'

'Something tells me otherwise, and I really do want to come see you in jail'

'Leave me alone, I didn't do nothing!'

'Give it up Florence, you are drawing yourself back into your shell, and making yourself look really guilty'

'Ok, Ok, fine, I did it, I killed her, Steve loved me, not Stella, and she was a rude stuck up bitch, she had all that money and was more interested in giving it to her damn housekeeper, then her boyfriend who needed it for his business, I took the will, it is at my house, and before you ask, no, I am not sorry' she said

'Thank you, now, was that hard?'

'No'

'Great, Rigsby, arrest this woman, I'm going to go have a lie down' he said walking off 'Oh, and someone search her house, Stella's will is there, I have a feeling Lexi is going to like this' he said

'On it' Cho said

An hour later they were all sitting around eating case closed pizza when Jane spoke up.

'Let's have a Christmas party' he said

'What?' the rest of the team said

'Oh, come on, you know you want to, Cho, you secretly love the decorations, Rigsby, the food, Grace, the spirit of it, and Lisbon, you like the mistletoe, and there is always someone who you want to catch under it, and someone you try to avoid at all costs' he smiled, knowing he was 100% right

'I do not like mistletoe' Lisbon objected

'Oh, Lisbon, I thought we had had this conversation, you can't lie to me, it is the sad truth, and you want this party, don't you?'

'Ok, fine, we will have the damn party, Friday night, the 20th'

'Looks like Rigsby will have to cancel his date with Florence' Jane teased, earning him a dirty look

'You can't visit her in jail'

'Oh, but I can live with that'

'I wasn't ever going on a date with her!'

'Rigsby, chill, it was just a joke' Jane said, putting his hands up in a defensive manner

'Whatever, someone pass me more pizza' he grumbled

'I hope I get caught with you under the mistletoe' Grace whispered to him, causing him to turn bright red

The rest of the team just laughed.

**A/N I can't talk and it is 1.30 am. Hmm, maybe sleep time, idk. =] reviews make me happy!**


	14. christmas partys

**Disclaimer: if I owned it, it wouldn't have season finales, it would go the whole time! Needless to say, I don't own it...**

**A/N last chapter =/ but I have like 3 more stories planned, and heaps of one shots! I am sorry for the delay in updating, I have been very busy coz of stage challenge, but we won! So it was all worth it in the end... so, for the last time, read and review =]**

The Christmas party came a lot quicker than anticipated. Of course Jane was right about all his accusations towards everyone, Cho had heaps of fun putting up the decorations, not that he showed it, using his deadpan face like usual. Rigsby had just about eaten his weight in candy canes and Christmas biscuits, Grace was humming carols as she worked and Lisbon had been caught under the mistletoe with Steve, from missing persons, who she didn't mind, but also Tommy, the night security guard, who she gave a quick peck on the cheek, before sprinting to the elevator. On the evening of the 20th they all sat gathered around the table, usually used for discussing cases, eating the ham that Lisbon had cooked, the roast vegetables, that Cho had made, the sausages wrapped in bacon, or pigs in a blanket, that Rigsby had 'made' but really bought, the cookies and cake, made by Grace and drinking the wine and egg nog, that of course Jane had gotten. It was 10 at night and the team had all resided on and around Jane's couch, Grace and Rigsby sitting on each other on one side, Jane sitting on it, with Lisbon on the floor leaning against the couch, between Jane's legs, and Cho at Grace's desk. They all drank egg nog and wine.

'Jane, I have been thinking' Lisbon said

'Enlighten me dear'

'Ever since you joined the CBI, my paper work has tripled' she explained

'Am I to blame?'

'Yes, as I just stated, it isn't fair Jane, I tell you, but do you listen to me? No, you don't, you just continue to go on and do whatever it was I instructed you _not _to do, it's like whatever I say goes in one ear and out the other'

'I disagree, I do hear you, I just know whatever I am about to do will work, so I don't tell you, and give you plausible deniability'

'Gee, thanks, just what I always wanted, plausible deniability, thanks heaps Jane, really, I'm being one hundred percent serious here' Lisbon said, sarcasm dripping off her words

'Why, Lisbon, I am offended, I thought you would appreciate it'

'I do, in a way, I just like to be kept in the loop, and _please _do tell me when you are going into a possible scenario where a gun may be useful'

'I promise Lisbon' he said solemnly

'I'm serious'

'As am I'

'Good' she said, closing her eyes and leaning her head up against the back of the couch by Jane's leg. Cho slipped Rigsby a 20 dollar note behind the women and Jane's back.

Grace snuggled down into Rigsby feeling herself falling asleep, when suddenly Jane stood up, starting Lisbon, and everyone else

'I'm bored, let's play cards' he said loudly

'You cheat in cards' Grace pointed out

'I promise dear Grace, not to cheat' he said, putting his right hand in the air, and crossing his fingers behind his back

'Fine, get the deck, what do you want to play?'

'Poker, but with a twist'

'Go on'

'Every time you get out, you must take a shot of egg nog'

'So it is effectively a drinking game?'

'Pretty much, yea'

'Why does this scream bad idea to me?'

'Probably because it is a bad idea'

'Yet you are asking me to do it?'

'I am asking everyone Grace, you are the only one to have answered me though'

'Ok, fine, I will'

'Great' he said 'Cho, Rigsby, Lisbon, care to join us?'

'Fine' they all agreed

They all sat around the table playing cards and slowly getting drunker and drunker. Patrick was the least drunk of course, as he was cheating, Lisbon sat on his lap, as she had fallen asleep from the egg nog, Cho was reading and Grace was at the point where she couldn't tell a club from a spade, as she was determined to win.

'Grace, I think you should stop now' Jane advised

'Na, 'm fine' she slurred

'Come on Gracie, let's get you home' Rigsby said

'Wanna stay here' she protested

'Come on' he coaxed, but to his surprise, she stiffened in his arms, and had a mischievous grin on her face

'What?' he asked

'Mistletoe' she whispered before kissing him on the mouth, in front of the team, for the first time since he was hypnotised.

Rigsby found himself completely off guard, but kissed her back anyway, but had to stop her, when she tried pulling off his top.

'Now, now Grace, come on, how about you lie down for a bit?' he suggested

'Ok, but jus for a bit, k?'

'Ok' he said, getting up to leave

'No, you stay here' she said, grabbing his hand

'Ok, love'

He got in behind her and pulled her close to his chest

'I love you, Grace' he whispered

'I love you too' she said back, all evidence of her drunken manner gone

The next morning special agent Virgil Minnelli came in to the CBI building and walked past the serious crimes unit bullpen, where he got the shock of his life, there, in the room his unit that he supervised, lay many empty bottles of egg nog and wine, Grace and Rigsby curled up into each other on Jane's couch. Going in further to investigate, he saw Cho passed out on the floor and on the couch in Lisbon's office, Lisbon herself, in the arms of Patrick Jane. He shook his head and went back out, thanking his lucky stars that no one was going to be coming to work. He walked out towards the elevator, when he heard the usual sound of a small woman yelling

'JANE!'

**And so ends blood red snow. It was fun =] thanks to versa333 jisbon-sessed leahxlol koezh gracevanpeltfan rigspelt4ever rigspeltfan thementalistrules rigspeltshipper and anyone else who came along for the ride, keep a look out for more stories =]**

**Love to you all!  
Anna-Grace xx**


End file.
